World War III
by NBBforever
Summary: The government requires full participation from their citizens. They ask for one male from each houshold to go to war. Nat and alex's dad is alrrady a prisoner of war, so Nat must go. Rosalina takes alex in until Nat returns(if he returns). What dangerous things happen? Ratings are kplus because of older suggestions but no explicitly or any of that nonsense.
1. WW3

**a/n: so sorry that I posted the wrong chapter. I was in a huge rush and my ipad really hates me. Also sorry it took so long to realize it.**

* * *

in this story, Alex and Juanita is thirteen, Nat and the guys are fifteen, and Rosalina and Kristina are seventeen. it takes place in 2184 , and is going to focus mainly on Rosalina and Alex but the first part is nobody's POV.

* * *

Nat, Rosalina and Alex were sitting and watching TV.

nat stood up. "I should go get mail," he said exiting. An emergency alert appeared on the TV.

**attention citizens of America, we have been engaged in war between Germany, Egypt, and Australia. We will be joining England, Nigeria, and the Caribbean islands. Please take cover in a low area.**

the screen read. After it finished, it went back to spongebob. Nat returned. Alex explained what the tv said to his brother.

"that explains this letter." Nat said.

_dear citizen of the united states,_

_one person from each household must go defend their country in war unless you are disabled or on deaf's bed. _

_Sincerly, _

_President Jonathan A. Williams_

"where's dad?" Alex asked in panic.

"Dad's on a European accordion tour." Nat answered.

"wasn't your dad supposed to come back yesterday?" Rosalina asked.

"does that mean Nat has to leave because dad is either dead or prisoner?" Alex asked.

...

Rosalina had alex move all his valuables and Nat's into her basement. It was time of nat to leave.

"Alex, I need to you to make some promises. 1. Protect Rosalina. 2. If I don't come back, live the legend of the Naked Brothers Band. 3. If I don't come back, make sure Rosalina never gets married." Nat said.

"Promise me something, you will try with all your heart." Alex said.

"of course." The brothers hugged. Nat moved over to Rosalina.

"Rosalina, dont let alex boss you around. Protect him." nat said. They called for nat.

"bye Rosalina," nat said. a tear escaped her eye.

"nat wait," she called. He turned around and came back. She hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you too." Nat whispered back. He leaned down and kissed Rosalina(on the lips). He walked away.


	2. Goodbye James

Rosalina's POV

when we got back to my place alex ran over to the phone. "Rosalina, can I invite Juanita over?" He asked.

"sure." I said. I climbed the stairs and brought down an air mattress, sheets, blankets, and pillows.

"Alex can you help me blow up this air mat?" I asked. Alex and Juanita came running into the living room.

"hey Juanita," I said quietly.

"what's wrong with her?" Juanita asked Alex.

"She's upset about the whole Nat thing and then he kissed her right before he had to leave." Alex answered.

"well I'd be crying too if that happened to me." Juanita said. "Come here." She embraced me in a hug.

"thanks Juanita." I said.

"come on. Tomorrow, me, you, Alex, kristina and cooper will go down to the old studio and decorate it for fun."

...

we spent about four hours decorating. When we we finished, alex stopped us.

"guys, can you come help me get some boxes. Rosalina, you can stay, there aren't many." Alex, kristina, Juanita, and Cooper walked back to his dressing room.

Juanita's POV

all the lights in the building turned off. "I'll go check it out." alex said.

BANG

...

Alex's POV

i woke up, lying in a hospital bed. My vision was blurry but I could see a few figures around me. There were four: three girls and one boy.

the boy was pacing the room and all the girls were crying. I realized that it wad cooper pacing, Rosalina on the couch, Juanita next to me, and Kristina hugging Rosalina.

"Juanita?" I asked in my dried voice.

"Alex!" She screamed. She got off her chair and hugged me.

"the doctors thought you weren't gonna make it. But I had to believe because your the only person that talks to me unless you count the bullies." She said. Rosalina and Kristina quickly came over.

"how long was I out?" I asked.

"about a month." Kristina answered.

really?" I asked.

"yah, we were counting." Rosalina answered.

"can someone tell me what happened?" I asked.

"my ex boyfriend, Joe, broke into the building planning to kill Nat, my current boyfriend, by tying me up and turning off the lights, but instead he shot you, and because he thought it would be Nat, the bullet hit you lung." Rosalina said.

a doctor walked in.

"sweet chese! The boy is awake!" he called in a team of nurses and doctors And told the gang to leave.

"no! I screamed, as they pushed Rosalina way.

"She'll be in the hall," I nurse said.

"I only trust Rosalina. My brother told me to only trust her." I said. They tried to take blood but I moved my arm.

"call the girl back in." A doctor said.

rosalina came back in in a few minutes.

"rosie, I dont know these people. If you want them to do something to me, hold my hand." She wrapped her hand in mine while the doctors have me shot after shot.

...

Rosalina's POV

when they finally released alex, he flopped onto the air mat in the living room.

Kristina pulled me over to the side.

"are you gonna tell him?" She whispered.

"im gonna have to eventually." I said.

"tell him while he's in a good mood." She suggested. "When I have kinda good kinda bad news for my brother, I tell him while he's eating cause that's when he's happiest."

Juanita came into the house.

"I can play the guitar," she whispered. "That means that we can do a few shows to get some cash since Rosalina can play piano, Kristina can play the bass and Alex can play the drums."

"okay great. Go tell alex."

Juanita ran into the living room.

"are you gonna tel alex?" Kristina asked.

"yes."

"promise?"

"Promise."

Nobody's POV

meanwhile, em somewhere outside of eygpt...

underneath a thick bush, Nat and David sat.

"I hope this is over soon." David said.

"on the first night, I heard the general whispering To his vice. He said that if you in the care center, you can make phone calls and video chats." Nat told David in a low whisper.

"and your telling me this a month after because? You should have told me that night." David whisperscreamed.

"sorry."

back at rosalina's house...

"Alex, while you were in a coma, I found something out." Rosalina said.

"what is it?" he asked. At that moment, Kristina's phone rang.

_hello? _

_Kristina reyes? _

_This is she._

_this is general Clyde speaking. It's about your brother, James reyes._

_what happened to James?_

_he was shoot and didn't make it. I'm sorry to say this but your brother is dead._

_okay. Thank you._

"that was the general. James died Rosie." Kristina said.

Alex's POV

kristina's phone rang and she went to answer it.

"What were you saying?" I asked. Rosalina took in a deep breathe.

"I'm pregnant and you brother's the father." Rosalina said in a rush of words.

"what? When? How?" Juanita asked.

"I'm pregnant and Nat's the father." Rosalina said slower. "A month before he left and that's none of your business."

i was at a loss of words.

Kristina came back over and had tears in her eyes.

"That was the general. James died rosie." She said.

...

exactly three days went by.

we were practicing a song to play at a concert for James.

"I finally got a place! The New York Amiphitheater."**(idk if it's real) **cooper said.

"that's great." Rosalina said. Kristina pulled her to the side and the had a whisper argument.

**(since this is 2184, I'm gonna make it filled with new technologies.)**

the screen behind us started playing motormouth, meaning Nat was face timing us.

"how could that be?" Juanita asked. I ignored her and pressed the answer button.

he screen displayed Nat and David.

"how?" Is all I asked.

"when we're injured, we get to go through our stuff till we're able to shoot guns and walk" David said.

"hey guys," Nat said. Rosalina and Kristina walked back over and screamed when they saw them.

"Are you okay?" Rosalina asked.

"Appendicitis." They said.

"huh?" Me and Juanita asked.

"it's a disease when this thing attacked to your large intestine, your appendix, gets infected and bursts." David explained.

"tell him," Kristina said, nudging Rosalina.

"tell me what?" Nat said.

"that, um," Rosalina said.

"a month ago, her ex boyfriend shot me trying to get you." I blurted.

"What?" David yelled. Nat looked at David confused.

"that's terrible. Alex, are you okay?" Nat asked.

"yah, I'm fine." i said.

"Rosalina's pregnant and your that daddy Nat!" Kristina blurted.

"What?" Nat, cooper, and David shouted simotamniously.

"Kristina!" Rosalina screamed.

"this just got intense." Juanita whispered to me. I laughed a little.

"your pregnant?" David asked.

"So's Kristina!" Rosalina yelled.

"kristina's pregnant!?" Me, Juanita, Nat and David yelled.

"Rosalina!" Kristina yelled.

"yep. And David's the dad."

...

"ladies and gentle men, I know that many members of the Naked Brothers Band are protecting our contry, but due to budgets, we must preform. On drums, Alex Wolff, on keyboards, Rosalina tai, on guitar, Juanita Mendez, and on bass, Kristina Reyes." a Cooper said.

we all came out from backstage.

"first, we'll be doing a song for a very good friend of the Naked Brothers Band who died a few days ago. He wasn't just a friend, he was Kristina's brother. This song is for Kristina but dedicated to James." Rosalina said.

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'd be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'd be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's OK, don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining, raining_

_Oh, baby it's raining, raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining, raining_

_Oh baby it's raining, raining_

_You can always come here to me_

_Come here to me_

"and also to James, Alex would like to preform one of a Nat's songs, nowhere." Roslaina said. We changed places.

"this is for you people you'be lost somebody. It could be you best friend, your brother, your sister, you cousin, even you arch enemy." I said and the music started.

_I know this was supposed to be fun,_

_I know our troubles are done,_

_But I don't feel right,_

_I know we were gonna be alone,_

_together._

_I miss my family,_

_I miss my family,_

_Not that you're not enough,_

_But the roads so far,_

_And we couldn't walk it,_

_Were in the middle of nowhere._

_I miss my family, (I miss my family),_

_I miss my family,_

_Not that you're not enough,_

_But the roads so far,_

_And we couldn't walk it,_

_Were in the middle of nowhere._

"I'll miss you forever, James." I said.


	3. Bomb

Alex's POV

its been a four months and the war still isn't over. Every once in a while Nat or David get shot and check in on us. They would ask about band news, but mainly they asked about their pregnant girlfriends, even though Kristina wasn't David's girlfriend, she was thomas'.

i don't know how theyre gonna tell Thomas that his girlfriend is pregnant with his best friends' baby.

i wonder what Qaasim is doing right now? Maybe hes in the hospital. Or he could be cornering a soldier. Or maybe...

"Alex!" Juanita screamed. I got out my thoughts.

"what happened?" I asked.

"I asked you what you want for dinner so we could order." Juanita said.

"chinese food. Or KFC. Or boston market. Or chipotle." I said.

"he wants Chipotle!" Juanita called to rosalina.

"Juanita, I am right here! you don't need to yell." Rosalina said.

"what ever," Juanita said, walking over to the kitchen And opening the refrigerator.

"you have no food!" She called.

"Yah, I noticed!" Rosalina called back.

"you should go grocery shopping. Then off to Chipotle." Juanita said.

"fine. Alex, go get my walet please." Rosalina asked me.

i went upstairs and got her wallet out of her bag.

...

when we were at Publix, me and Juanita got a lot of junk food while Rosalina got the necessaries.

"I'm not buying all this," Rosalina said.

"but we need our junk food." I said.

"your 13. all you need is acne cream." Rosalina said. Me and Juanita gasped and held our cheeks.

rosalina put back almost everything we put in, and we went to the register.

when we were in the car, Rosalina made us put the groceries in the trunk.

"to chipotle!" I exclaimed when we were finally moving.

...

the next day, David face timed us.

"what happened this time?" Juanita asked.

"I finally found Thomas and he wasn't to happy about the news." David said.

"well Rosalina and Kristina are sleeping so." I said.

"you can talk to us if you want." Juanita said.

"what'd you guys do yesterday?" David asked.

"we went grocery shopping." Juanita said.

"I going to the bathroom." I said and went upstairs.

...

nobody's POV

somewhere close by Egypt...

"qaasim, this is like paint ball war. Except if you get hit, you really die." Nat whispered to qaasim.

he threw a bomb over there protective wall and he and qaasim ran.

BOOM!

...

Alex's POV

I feel like something good happened while I was in the bathroom." I said to Juanita.

"yah. Nat and qaasim were all to get Egypt to forfeit the war and Egypt convinced Germany and Australia." Juanita said.

"Nat's coming back?" I asked.

"possibly." Rosalina said.

"he was hit by some of the bomb that he used and he's in critical condition." Juanita said.

...

after a month, the doctors told us to take nat him home and let nature take it's course. Nat has been lying motionless in Rosalina's bed for the past six hours.

"Juanita, what if he doesn't make it?"

"don't think like that rosie," Juanita said.

"I know nat. He'll fight because the two most important things in the world to him need him the most right now." I said.

"what are those things?" Rosalina asked.

"me and you." I said.

"gee that makes me feel good." Juanita said.

"as long as his heart monitor keeps going, we know he's fighting." I said, ignoring her.

"thanks Alex." Rosalina said.

...

when Kristina and David came over, me and Juanita set up our, A&J's Pregnancy Yoga Class. We looked up techniques on line.

"welcome to A&J's Pregnancy Yoga Class. I'm A and she's J." I said.

"we know who you are." David said. He had a bruise on his cheek and on his arm fom Thomas but that's what we came see.

"David, you sure you want to do this?" Juanita asked.

"yes." David said.

"your cheek is swelling so big you can barely see out of you left eye." I said.

"Alex, that's rude," Rosalina said.

...

two more months went by and Nat's heart monitor hadn't gone out.

the doctors gave us a feeding tube so we put some food in it. Do not ask how it comes out cause you should ask your science teacher that.

somedays, Juanita goes to her house. Today was that day. I texted Juanita.

alex: Juanita, come over, right now!

Juanita: why

alex: it's an emergency. Rosalina's water broke and we need someone to watch nat in case he wakes up.

juanita: but she's not due for another month.

alex: exactly.

Juanita: be there in five

Juanita's POV

Alex and Rosalina left me alone with an unconscious Nat for who knows how long. I grabbed a glad of water and went up stairs.

"hey nat. Rosalina really needs you right now." I said.

"really, how?" I said in my manly voice.

"she's gone into labor a month early." I said in a normal voice.

"that's not good." I said in my manly voice.

"your telling me. And they left me here by my self with you. and you unconscious." I said.

"Juanita, why are you talking to yourself?" Nat asked in a raspy voice.

"Nat! You awake." I screamed.

"where's Alex and Rosalina and can I have that water?" He asked. I gave him the water.

"Rosalina went into labor a month early." I said. he gulped down the water.

"what!" He screamed.

"Put on some clothes then we can go. But, you've been in a coma for 3 months." I said and helped him up.

i gave him jeans and a tee shirt and he put them on. We left for the hospital.

...

kristina's POV

"why wouldn't they let me stay?" I asked.

"they only want family members and Alex is the closest." Thomas said. At that moment, Juanita and someone else ran in.

"Nat?" David asked astonished.

"Yes. I need to get to Rosalina." Nat said. We pointed him down the hall and Juanita came and sat with us.

Nat's POV

I went down the hall and was about to open her door when tuffy stopped me.

"no one's allowed inside." He said.

"tuffy, it's me, nat." I said.

"Nat's in a coma."

"No I'm not. Well I was but not anymore. I need to see Rosalina."

"prove your Nat."

"my full name is Nathaniel Marvin Wolff. I was born December 12. My mom died when I was three from a car crash. My favorite band is the beetles. My little brothers full name is Alexander Draper Wolff. I was in a coma for 3 months until this morning." I said.

"that good proof." Tuffy moved aside and I opened the door. Alex was holding Rosalina hand.

"Nat!" Alex screamed. He left Rosalina's side and gave me a hug.

"it's okay Alex, I'll take it from here." I said to him.

i went over to rosalina's side and took her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

I ran into the siting room.

"I'm so happy Nat came or else I would've skipped a chapter in science." I said.

I looked around and saw Thomas in a single chair, Kristina and David on the couch, and qaasim and Juanita standing.

"I hope rosalina's okay," Kristina said.

"She'll be okay because Nat's there." Qaasim said.

"No she won't, qaasim. She wasn't due for another month! That's not good." Kristina said.

"calm down, kristina." David and Thomas said at the same time.

"why do you care, you dumped me." Kristina said to Thomas.

"I only dumped you because you slept with my best friend." Thomas said back.

"He's got a point," me and Juanita said.

nat walked over. "Kristina, Rosalina wants to see you." Nat said. He then whispered something to her and she walked to rosalina's room.

"hello nat." Juanita said.

"hey." He said and sat down in a chair.

"how's Rosalina doing?" Qaasim asked.

"eh." He said.

"what does that mean?" David asked.

"other than the fact that she's a seventeen year old mother who just gave brith a month early, she's doing just fine." He said.

"gosh. All you had to say was no." Qaasim said. Kristina came out and told all of us to go. When we went in, Rosalina was sleeping and Nat sat next to her.

"where's the baby?" I asked.

"intensive care unit." Nat said.

"how did she fall asleep so fast?" David asked.

"she always did that unless she was nervous." Kristina said. Rosalina's eyes fluttered open.

"hey guys," she said quietly.

"What the heck Rosalina?" Alex said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"you not supposed to be quite, you could be dying but you'd still be the peeps cherry Rosalina that Half raised me." He continued. "So I don't want to hear you talking in whispers because your the one that tells me to get up when I fall. To run when I'm tired. To believe when there's no hope."

"hey guys." She said in her normal voice.

"how you doing cheeks?" Cooper asked.

"better. Thanks for the pep talk alex."

...

"Okay, Jesse is in charge of baby duty while you guys are on stage and at press conferences." Cooper said, about a month later.

"No one can know about who's the parents." Nat said.

"What are we goning to tell our parents?" Kristina asked.

"I do not know yet." Cooper said.

"also, we need to start with more shows." Nat said.

"and we need a press conference." Cooper said.

...

We all sat at a large table for a press conference.

"first question, you." Cooper said.

"Mark Bedret, Tween Weekly Magazine. A have a question for Alex." He said.

"lay it on me." I said.

"about a year ago, the Naked Brothers Band did a preformance with a little girl. Who is she and why?" He asked.

"she's my best friend, Juanita. And we needed some money and we didn't have many members left and she was willing to do it." I said.

"so you were just using her?" Another reporter asked.

"not at all. Juanita is one of our closest friends. We would never use her." Rosalina said.

"She just decided that she didn't want to permanently be in the band. That's all. Next question." Nat said.

"Abigail Trotman, CheeChat Magazine, Nat, you and Rosalina were seen leaving the hospital late July 2. What were you two doing?" A reporter asked.

"Well, that morning, I woke up from a coma so the doctors wanted to check on me and it took a long time." Nat said.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with the misterious object Rosalina was carrying?" The same reporter asked.

"Yes. Next question." Nat said.

"Zoey Zachly, ChitChat magazine. Rosalina, is it true that you and Kristina conspicuously gained wieght after the lady performance you did?" A different reporter asked.

"My wieght is none of your concern." Kristina said.

"mine either." Rosalina said.

"The press conference is over, thank you for your time." Cooper said. We all got up and went to the bus.

when we got on, Rosalina and Kristina went straight to the back, where Alexandra Jean Wolff (aka: A. J.) was sleeping with James Gabriel Levi.

Recently, tuffy got the windows tinted so you can see out but can't see in.

rosalina came back carrying A. J . "I still don't know we're you came up with A. J. You never told me what it stands for." Nat said.

"Its Alexandra Jean." Rosalina said.

"where'd you get that?" Nat asked.

"Alex's name and my middle name." Rosalina said.

"at least it's not blue ivy." David said.

"or north west." Thomas said.

"your so mean," Alex said, throwing a pillow at them. Kristina came back with James.

"who's mean and why?" She asked.

"David and Thomas were making fun of beyonce and Kim kardasian's baby names." Qaasim said without his eyes leaving his phone.

"who are you texting?" David asked.

"My new girlfriend." Qaasim said, showing them a picture.

"wow! Does she have a sister?" Thomas asked.

"Two. Their triplets." Qaasim said.

"triplets?" David and Thomas said.

"my girlfriend's name is Hallie. And her sisters' names are Claire and Chloe." Qaasim said.

"Do they have a younger sister?" I asked.

"Alex, i thought you liked Juanita?" Nat said.

"I thought he liked Jesse?" Rosalina said.

"I'm pretty sure it was that dream girl Melody?" Kristina said.

"Alex, you like to many girls." David said.

"Jesse's my babysitter, Juanita is my skating girl, and Melody is my girl to dream about." I explained.

"No they don't have a younger sister." Qaasim said.

"I guess I'll stick with trying to get Juanita." I said.

...

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the weekend." Rosalina said to me.

"no problem." I said.

"You need help winning over Juanita?" Rosalina asked.

"Nope! I've got a plan." I said.

"and what would happen in this plan?" Rosalina asked.

"I'll only tell you that I wrote a song." I said.

"your just like you brother." She said.

"except I'm cuter." I said as Nat walked out of his room.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the cuter brother." He said.

"Your pretty wrong." I said.

"Rosalina, who do you think is cuter?" Nat asked.

"No far, she's your girlfriend." I said.

"what if I said you?" Rosalina asked.

"really?" I asked.

"nope." She answered.

"Ha ha. Funny Rosalina. I hope you know that I can run a lot faster than you." I said.

"Wanna bet?" She asked.

"twenty four dollars." I said.

"meet me outside in two minutes." She said.

two minutes later...

Rosalina walked out of the building.

"Okay, your going go down this sidewalk, make a right, then meet cooper at the ice cream store, then come back." Nat explained. "You have to touch cooper's hand."

we nodded. Rosalina bent over with her fingers touching the ground.

"ready?" Nat said. She lifted herself higher.

"set?" Nat said. She lifted her head.

"go!" Nat screamed. She took off running and I did too.

...

Nobody's POV

there never was another war, James and Alexandra grew up, and so did every one else.


End file.
